User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halloween Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sam: The Spirit of Halloween page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Simon Peter Hughes (Talk) 10:49, October 13, 2012 :Could you please rephrase the part of your profile where you say you're a stickler for good grammar? I find the phrase that you used offensive. Thank you.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I certainly didn't use that phrasing with any intention to offend, it's just a common figure of speech in my nation. I'll try and figure out what the official terminology for that is and I'll get right to changing it up for you. It was just a copypasta of my general user page info. — Somarinoa (talk) 16:04, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I understand. Thanks for changing it.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey, no problem at all. — Somarinoa (talk) 08:18, October 16, 2012 (UTC) That's OK That's OK. I know I make mistakes (usually as a result of typos rather than ignorance but sometimes as a result of ignorance). I also know from bitter experience how easy it can be to unintentionally upset people on wikis. So, I understand the reason for your choice of words. Actually, I'm really flattered that an admin on Alien Species Wiki found so little to correct in my Alien article. I hope you appreciated the link to your wiki included at the end of the page. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 16:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your work Thank you for correcting my pages! I really appreciate it! Firestar25 (talk) 00:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! (talk) 08:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC)]] :Thanks for the wishes, and you're welcome for all the aid! I hope you ended up having a great New Year's Eve, and that 2013 brings you many wonderful experiences. — Somarinoa (talk) 07:32, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Galleries I really would like to keep up the strict policy of no more than three copyrighted images per page, no matter if those images are already posted somewhere else on the wiki. My main concern is that other users might easily be encouraged to add dozens of images from a single film, TV show or video game (as has happened in the past) but I also don't want to encourage galleries because I'd like each page here to have more text than images. Apart from that, keep up the great work! I really value your contributions here. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:27, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing, I'll definitely keep that in mind. I'm a little relieved that there isn't something inherantly illegal about galleries with large quantities of images, though, considering I've run the various ease-of-use species/characters/substances/locations/technologies galleries on Alien Species Wiki. Each there is separated into 28 different pages (one main version for the full list, one for members whose names start with a symbol and one for each letter in the alphabet), and the main Species Gallery likely consists of over a thousand images. I'd've been in some potentially deep doodoo, haha, even though the images were all already up on the wiki. @_@ :Well I'm glad to be of assistance. I was a huge gamer in my youth so I can definitely provide you with a number of Halloween-based articles (and I've also been a huge fan of Halloween so non-game articles I can have lined up, as well). I've a question, though -- OK, so those McNeil ghosts exist as bosses in a haunted mansion that is pretty Halloween-typical, so having them here is pretty natural. But let's say there's a boss in a game who is a ghost, or a werewolf or a vampire or something, but occurs outside of a Halloween-like theme area or event. Would they still count towards being posted on here or should those types of articles be avoided? Only example I can think of right now would be Gi Nattak in Final Fantasy VII who was a ghost boss (though he might still fit the Halloweenish theme since, despite being in just a cave it is full of numerous other ghosts and I believe other creepy monsters), but I'm quite certain there are bosses/characters/monsters that fit into that category somewhere. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:46, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for asking. I don't think there's any problem there. For any ghostly or monstrous characters you can think of, go ahead and add articles about them. I trust that you know what you are doing. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, cool. I'll definitely be working on that, then. If I can find my box that all my movies in (recently moved) I know I have some Halloween-themed movies in there that could be added on here, at least one that I think is an absolute must-have. I'll look for that box on my upcoming day off here, since I work until 9p these next few nights and it's preeeeetty cold outside by then here. We're still occasionally getting -40° at night where I'm at. — Somarinoa (talk) 18:44, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Use of images Welcome back! I've replied to your post on Talk:Gremlin. Just to be clear. I said to only use three copyrighted images on a page. You can add as many public domain images as you like. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:24, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I moved somewhere new and didn't have Internet access at home; while I had and still have the net at work, it didn't seem like a good idea to be using it too much while clocked on. Now I have net back at my new place, though, so I should be good here, hopefully. As for the subject at hand: Oh, okay that explains that away, then, yeah. I wasn't planning any large image floods or placing a whole bunch of images on any page, really, I was just hoping to be clear on the subject, especially since I've been away for some time. -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) You're telling me! I can't believe how fast time has flown either. I've been associated with this wiki since October 2010 but this has been the first year that there has been continuous editing from one October to the next. In previous years, pretty much all we got between November and August was vandalism and spam. I'd like to thank you for helping to keep this wiki active all year. I don't envy the hours you're working but I am quite busy myself at the moment. I won't be coming back from work until after 10:00pm most nights. I doubt I'll be able to create many articles this month. Most of what I do will probably just be clean up. Since you ask, here's something you might be able to help with. I would really like all the articles about episodes of TV shows to make sense to people who've never seen the show, that's certainly what I tried to do in the ''Bottom'': Terror article. Most of those articles are about American kids' shows that I'd never heard of and, frankly, I really don't understand those articles at all. Most of them say things like "Jenny and the gang go trick-or-treating but the Xylex has plans to steal Zak's kerswizzle and take over Hendoville", which, if you've never seen the show, means nothing. I would really like each of those articles to briefly set up the basic premise of the show and briefly introduce the main characters. What you suggested sounds great, especially the how to make a Pac-Man ghost costume. Again, I trust that you know what you are doing and I really value your contributions here. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, no problem! Glad I could help out! I'll do what I can to add other articles as well, and I made sure to grab all of this years' Value Village thrift store costume idea "pamphlets" to go about scanning if possible and adding info on them for new costume articles. I'll also do what I can to get to work on the Pac-Man costume how-to as well. As for those episodes, sure I will do what I can for you there. I'll use the Bottom: Terror article as a template for how I should go about planning article layouts, yes? — Somarinoa (talk) 11:11, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::See also ''The Jetsons'': Haunted Halloween. In the introduction, I briefly introduce the characters and the basic premise of the show. I hope the article would make sense to someone who had never seen an episode of The Jetsons. If you could add that kind of information to a few more pages, that would be great. Thanks again for everything! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:23, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween! (talk) 14:01, October 30, 2013 (UTC)]] :Hey man, thanks! And a Happy Halloween to you, now that the day is finally upon us! I was surprised how quickly the season hit us this year... or at least how quickly it hit me, haha. Are you dressing up as anything this year? I still have a lot of work to do here over the course of the next year. Hopefully it won't sneak up on me like it did this time, hahaha... — 08:25, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::To answer your question. Yes, I wore the wizard costume that I got by mail order from California six years ago. It cost me a lot of money so I want to get the most use out of it that I possibly can. I got to wear it two days in a row this year. I'm currently teaching at two different branches of my school. We had a party for the kids at one branch on Wednesday October 30 and one at the other branch today, Thursday October 31. ::I hope that I'm not quite so busy next October and (providing that it doesn't mean you're struggling to make ends meet), I hope the same for you too. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:53, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, that's awesome, man. I got to wear my costume for two days too, actually—since I work for a small conglomerate where all but one of companies close for all seasons except for summer, I was able to costume first to our brewery, The 49th State Brewery, which had a Halloween party on October 26th, which was fairly fun. Then of course I got to wear it on Halloween, as well. Although I worked for Halloween we have trick-or-treaters who come into the store (small town) and so because I wasn't about to just be lame and hand candy out to kids in just a work uniform, I donned by costume too (the store managers were OK with it, and the Deli manager even put on her zombie costume on as well... although I think more than one person lost their appetite because of it, haha..). :::Unfortunately, living in the middle of nowhere and having my license disappear randomly somewhere (happened mid-September, still cannot find it) meant I couldn't really risk driving the 5 hours to town to get costume material and make my own. I then planned on going as a member of the zoot suit riots (bought a really nice zoot suit and everything off eBay), but it turned out that the company or guy I bought from ran out of my size and he canceled my order on the 24th. I figured out my final costume for this year in literally a minute and a half of stepping in my door; originally for the 26th party I was just going to go as "Box Boy", wearing a shoddy suit constructed from the various boxes I had shelved and had lying around at the end of the day, but upon getting home I had an epiphany, and instead went as "Nothing" (meaning the "embodiment of nothing"). It consisted of all black clothes: Black shirt and pants, black boots, black leather gloves, black jacket, a black trenchcoat, my black top hat and a faceless phantom mask intended to remake missing pieces to my old Snifit and Black Mage costumes from a few years ago. I figured I needed a little color so I also attached my Murloc hat from World of Warcraft to the top hat, which sort of gave it a feathered appearance. I also wore a headlamp on the red light setting to give a creepy demonic eye effect but removed them to keep from blinding everyone at the party. :::I didn't get a chance to get a good picture of the outfit but I will work on getting one here shortly, which will appear on my yearly costume gallery on my userpage eventually. — Somarinoa (talk) 07:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::What a creative chap you are! And there's nothing strange about going trick-or-treating from store to store. That's what my students have done for the last five years. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Creativity is definitely my strong suit! It's good to hear other people go store to store. I spent 20-some years in Anchorage, and they don't do that sort of thing there, at least that I ever witnessed. Do you live in a larger city or a smaller town? — Somarinoa (talk) 03:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Where I live is officially designated a village, although it's quite different from an English village (I don't know about North America). It's basically a bedroom community for commuters. The nearest town (which is itself a very small town) is 15 minutes drive away. In five hours you could drive from one end of the island of Taiwan to the other, then turn round and start going back the way you came! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:36, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! (talk) 05:15, December 29, 2013 (UTC)]] :Thanks, and the same to you! I definitely don't plan on going anywhere—you can certainly expect to see me working on the wiki for the next 10 months and beyond. — Somarinoa (talk) 11:46, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm still learning more about American English That's the second time this month I've been corrected on a wiki for writing "in hospital". Americans don't say that? It's much more common than "in a hospital" or "in the hospital" in British English. Does that mean you don't say "taken to hospital" either? Oh, well, you live and learn! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 01:48, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yes, it is never ever correct over here to leave out the "a" or "the" in that case. We only would use that sort of phrasing for a location if it was a proper noun—so you could say "taken to St. Jerome's Hospital" but would need to say "taken to a/the hospital" if you weren't feeling particularly specific about it. But hey, no worries. I probably know less about British English than you might about American English! haha. — Somarinoa (talk) 14:20, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I'd just like to say... You're absolutely right, "sequal" is not a word. It's just a spelling mistake. It's not a mistake I made, although it obviously is one that I failed to notice. It's a mistake that another user kept making, even though I kept pointing it out in the edit summary when I corrected it. I had to leave a message on his talk page about it in the end. It's probably still on quite a few pages here where I hadn't spotted it, so go ahead and fix it whenever you see it. Again, this wiki is supposed to be in American English, so don't hesitate to change my spelling or "translate" my vocabulary. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 14:43, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :OK cool, glad to be certain of that. I always worry when I see a random word that is very slightly misspelled like that that it could simply be a British spelling; I know a lot of those variations but there is no way I could possibly know them all. Knowing that this is definitely shooting for American English, however, I can definitely keep an eye out and convert whatever needs conversion. American English is something I definitely know my way around. At least better than probably 80% of the people I know, at least, haha. I will definitely be keeping my eye out for you. :) -- Somarinoa (talk) 04:28, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Goosebumps I am aware of Goosebumps. The TV series was shown in Britain and the books were quite popular there too. We already have a category for that book and TV series but it doesn't have many articles in it at the moment. Again, I trust your judgment and your understanding of what does and doesn't belong here. I'd recommend that you start with the books that are the most "Halloweenish" and leave ones that you feel uncertain about until late. We can discuss them then. Since Stephen King also has his own category, an article about him would definitely not be out of place and I think articles about other horror authors would be good too. So, thanks for asking me. I think your plans sound great. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:29, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Zelda halloween video game specials Hello, could you upload some Zelda-related halloween content here on this wiki and create the following halloween Zelda games: *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors These are the 2 Zelda games that are one of the supernatural/haunted themed video games by Nintendo featuring some Monsters and those so-called haunted places such as Arbiter's Grounds, Palace of Twilight and others. One of them is the upcoming spin-off video game to be released next month and the old one is one of the main games of the series. I've noticed that Ganondorf and the others have came back from their previous years and most of the 2010s haunted characters have come from Skyward Sword. I wanted you to bring the game's content to this wiki and make these articles about these special Zelda halloween games here since they might have relevance to halloween with their themes, enemies and characters. 09:41, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yes, I definitely know all about The Legend of Zelda, I've actually been playing them since the very first game -- they're the entire reason I play video games in the first place. With that being said... Wait, is Fi a ghost? I thought she was more of a machine spirit. Enemies such as Ghinis, Poes, ReDeads and Stalfos definitely would count, of course. Link in Twilight Princess could count as a sort of werewolf. As for Ganondorf, it is more a resurrection curse than him being a ghost or anything. -- Somarinoa (talk) 06:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I got the articles created, you can start helping. Just be aware that I have other things in priority such as game editing and more.-- 08:55, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Projects? Maybe Yes, we could have a 2014 Halloween project. If you've got any ideas for it, please let me know as soon as possible. I'd still suggest trying to make those TV episode pages intelligible to people who've never seen the show, rewriting the few remaining pages that are copied from Wikipedia and rewriting the movie stubs which are mostly copied from IMDb. I'd like to let you know that, if it were up to me, I would have made you an admin months ago. I will put that suggestion to user:CocoaZen, if she comes back this year (if you're interested). If CocoaZen doesn't return by the end of October, I'll have to adopt this wiki, which will look stupid because I am already an admin but it's the quickest way for me to become a bureaucrat. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:43, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :I will see if I can come up with anything. I am down for working on TV synopses though. Which pages are copied from Wikipedia? :Oh yeah? That's awesome! I definitely have done quite a bit of administrative work across wikis and could certainly be a useful staff member for you guys if you wanted to upgrade me at some point. I wonder if this CocoaZen is the same lady who I have seen on other wikis with usernames based off of chocolate... hmm... not likely but would be interesting if it were true. — Somarinoa (talk) 07:24, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd make you an admin right now, if I could. You have more than proven yourself, as far as I'm concerned. Anyway, I'll try to use what influence I have to make it happen. ::It seems there are only six pages that are directly copied from Wikipedia and they are all in the Requires clean-up category. Unfortunately, in nearly all the film articles which only have two sentence plot summaries, those two sentences are copied from the Internet Movie Database. In some cases, the plot section can just be removed, since it doesn't say anything that isn't already in the introduction. But, if you've seen the film and can write a new plot summary for it, so much the better. ::Well, I think I'll launch the 2014 Halloween Wiki project one week from today, on October 1. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 09:52, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I definitely believe in keeping things friendly, helpful and professional as most as possible on the wikis. I will start going through the requiring clean up category, and I will start trying to watch some of these movies and immediately afterwards write down the synopses. October 1st is a great day to start the project. I am currently watching all of The (American) Office episodes for the Halloween episodes, as well. — Somarinoa (talk) 06:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Your sub-categories idea seems fine Well, I guess just "creatures" was fine back when the wiki was small. I suppose that a bigger wiki really needs more specific sub=categories. If i were you, I'd keep the names simple, so stick with "werewolves". Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:03, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :sweet. Net up here has been funky the last few days but I will start working on that for us. - Somarinoa (talk) 10:05, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Happy Halloween 2014 (talk) 11:34, October 31, 2014 (UTC)]] :Hey, no problem! Glad to be around for another year to help out! Can't believe another one has gone by already though, yeesh! Hope you had a great one this year! -- Somarinoa (talk) 03:18, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year! (talk) 13:08, December 29, 2014 (UTC)]] :Thanks man! And the same to you! You can expect me to be here for quite some time! =) I can't believe it has already been a few years since I started contributing here though @_@ Anyway, hope you get to go out and celebrate the new year in some fantastic way! -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:51, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Games category Yes. I think it probably would be best to add the category "Games' to all pages about characters from video games. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:32, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Happy Halloween! (talk) 15:32, October 29, 2015 (UTC)]] :And a happy Halloween to you, too! Are you doing anything fancy? -- Somarinoa (talk) 09:45, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Not really. The school where I teach had its Halloween party on Wednesday. In fact, the two branches of the school had a combined party. The students from my school and I went over to the other branch by minibus. The kids went trick-or-treating around local businesses again, five restaurants and a hair salon this time. ::In about an hour from now, when its 9:25pm where I live, the time it was first shown. I'm going to watch Ghostwatch on YouTube. If you haven't already seen it, I recommend you search on YouTube for "ghostwatch 1992" before it get's deleted. Like I said before, if you like Halloween and Red Dwarf, it's something you have to see. ::After that, I'll keep watching horror movies until I can't keep my eyes open anymore. ::I hope you have a good evening! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:39, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, yes, that makes sense. I will be at work tonight, so I think after about 5pm (it is 2:09pm right now here in the good ol' AK) I will slip out to my car and grab my costume - going as a werewolf. Put out some candy I bought in town at that time, too, and then when it's slow go about reading this old Second Edition Dungeons & Dragons monster manual, because I was in a hurry but wanted something about monsters to read at work today, haha. Oh yes, how I do love Red Dwarf! I will have 2 hours after work that it will still be Halloween here, and I will definitely go and see about watching it on YouTube tonight. -- Somarinoa (talk) 22:11, October 31, 2015 (UTC) 2016 Happy New Year! (talk) 13:27, December 28, 2015 (UTC)]] :And the same to you and yours! I was expecting to work for New Years Day (indicating no fun for New Years Eve, presumably), but turns out the owners of the store decided to let us close down for that day. Now I just need to find something to do that night! XD -- Somarinoa (talk) 10:51, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Would you still like to be an admin? I have now been given bureaucrat rights on this wiki. I can now make you an admin here, if you'd still like to be one. I think it's the very least that you deserve for your years of dedication. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:38, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yes, of course! I apologize for being AFK lately. It's been... kind of a rough summer. -- Somarinoa (talk) 04:12, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Links to commercial websites Hello again. To prevent this wiki getting filled up with spam, I really think the best thing to do is to follow the Wikipedia model. There should be no links to commercial websites unless the article is actually about that specific commercial website. It would be OK to have a good, impartial article about Spirit Halloween (I deleted a terrible spammy one before) which certainly should have a link to the website at the bottom. There shouldn't be links to commercial websites at the bottom of every page about a decoration, mask or costume, especially if the costume could be homemade or easily improvised out of old clothes. Very best wishes, Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:31, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll continue to keep that in mind. -- Somarinoa (talk) 18:36, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :And congratulations! You are now an admin. Welcome to the team! Things are obviously only going to get busier and busier here until the first week of November. So I hope you'll be able to take care of the wiki during some of the hours when I can't be here. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:40, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Sweet, thanks! I'll do everything in my power to help the wiki out. :D -- Somarinoa (talk) 18:36, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Recipes Thanks to you, we now have enough material to have our own recipes category. Fantastic! Please, for food names that are not brand names, don't capitalize every word in the title. I've renamed all of those pages using the standard wiki capitalization. For example, Deviled Spider Eggs is now Deviled spider eggs. I'd certainly like to see more recipes and other craft ideas here. That's something that we can do which the likes of Halloween Specials Wiki and Horror Films Wiki cannot. So please, keep it up! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:09, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome! Glad I could help bring that into existence. I plan on adding more every day for the time being! :D I'll make sure not to fully capitalize their article titles unless proper nouns. -- Somarinoa (talk) 00:11, October 24, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Happy Halloween! (talk) 05:50, October 30, 2016 (UTC)]] 2017 Happy New Year! (talk) 13:00, December 28, 2016 (UTC)]] :Thanks! It's been crazy hectic up here, and extremely cold, but I definitely have plans for adding more stuff to the wiki. Hope you had a good New Year! -- Somarinoa (talk) 04:59, January 22, 2017 (UTC) 2017 Happy Halloween! Thank you for coming back and contributing again this year. Feel free to drop in again any time. Have a very happy Halloween! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:49, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back! Nice to see you again. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:58, October 26, 2019 (UTC) 2019 Happy Halloween! Again, it was nice to see you return. Please feel free to drop in any time. Have a very happy Halloween! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:21, October 30, 2019 (UTC)